Dream Or Nightmare?
by D'MoonStarLight
Summary: Kari is haunted by constant nightmares that for see her doom along with Takeru. She now must decide if these dreams are just a mere dream or an up coming nightmare that will become a reality. Will Takeru be able to help her on time or will it be to late?
1. Chapter 1:A Dreamy Return?

Disclaimer: I Don't own Digimon, or any of the characters for that matter. If I did well I think that all of us Takari fans would be a lot happier.

* * *

Digi-Cap 1: A Dreamy Return?

It had been about year after the DigiDestined last great battle with Malomyotismon, and ever since then the Digimon and partners had not seen each other. They were hopeful though, that one day the gate would open and they would be reunited. (Just some feedback to when the story takes place & the circumstances in which the kids are in)

Kari had spent all summer in Spain in a photography program, and finally had come home a day before school started. She was so happy to be back she had missed every one very much, her parents, her big brother Tai, Code, Yolie, Ken, even Davis so you can imagine how much she missed everyone else. But most of all, the person she had missed the most was her best friend Takeru, the boy she had been in love with for as long as she could remember.

Kari laid in her bed thinking of what the next day would bring "I have missed you so much Takeru," she thought out loud "I can wait to see you" as she glanced over to the mirror, she had let her hair grow long (passed her shoulders anyways) "hopefully he likes the new look" she turns over to the picture they had taken before she left to Spain kisses it good night (she had gotten into the habit of doing so every night while in Spain) and falls asleep.

Kari startling opens her eyes, she awakes to nothing. Everything around her is pitch black, she might as well have her eyes closed, it wouldn't have made a difference. She was in a horrible place and each minute that passed only made her become more and more terrified.

Kari: "Hello ………. Hello……" she repeated her self more than anything not to get a response but to break the horrible silence that accompanied the darkness. "Is there any one here…….." no answer once again. She became more desperate, was there anything more horrifying then drifting in darkness?... to her surprise she would soon find out.

At a distance she began to see something, something she knew well and feared. The dark ocean. I wasn't long before she was in a poodle of dark water, and now she was convinced that she needed to find a way out of here. But where is here, she couldn't even tell which way was up never the less which way is out.

Kari began to panic "Gatomon ….. Please help me" She was now up to her knees in water "Tai, big brother I need you to help me" now the water had reached her passed her waist "Takeru …… Takeru ……. Takeru!!!!!!!!! Where are you ….. you promised …. you promised you would always be here for me" a single tear dropped into the cold water that she was now submerged and swimming in.

All hope seemed lost "Hikari" a very soft voice echoed, "I must be delusional" she thought as she grew tired of swimming and tilted her head towards the dark water that drew her in to the darkness, "Hikari" a faint voice once more was heard from far away. "hum….. what was that?"…… "Hikari" there it was again and this time she was sure she heard something. She looked up and there were to shimmering sparkles coming towards her, she knew well what they were, or better yet who they were "Takeru" She screamed instantly regaining all hope she though was lost.

Kari quickly swam towards Takeru's big blue eyes that were about the only thing in that place that had color and made her forget how tired she was. The both swam as fast as they could towards each other "Takeru" "Hikari" they both screamed at the same time. Just as their finger tips touched two black figures appeared from beneath and graved Kari and pulled her away from Takeru.

Kari: "Takeru" she yelled but when she looked up she saw two similar black figures also holding Takeru away.

Takeru: "Let go!!!" as he struggled desperately to fight the monsters off. Then he noticed that they had also taken Kari "NO!!!! Let go of her or you be sorry" they had gotten him mad and now he struggled even more so to break free.

"Come princessssss you will become our new queen" said the two black creatures in a slithery voice.

"No I don't want to" she cried "I just want to go home" she began to cry as the two black creatures began to slowly take her beneath.

Takeru: "Don't worry Kari I won't let anything happen to you I promise" watching how they began to pull her under.

Kari had so much faith in Takeru, but as her eyes began to sink as well the last thing she saw were the two black figures attacking Takeru.

"TAKEEERRRRRUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed awaking once more in her room with tears that extended down her face like a river.

She looked around her room making sure she was back, just then Tai comes in running still half asleep with a bat.

Tai: "Kari Kari are you….o-k" he said as he noticed her sister crying in her bed, he looked around to see if everything was alright, when convinced, dropped the bat and ran to her sister. "What happened Kari are you ok"

Kari: Still a bit shaken "I'm fine don't worry" she paused for a moment "I guess it was all a dream"

Tai: Noticing she was still a bit off "Thank goodness…. But still" he smiled "I came in hoping to have to beat Davis until I got him out the door" he laughed trying to make her feel better.

Kari: She glanced at him noticing her brothers effort to make her feel better "Yeah I guess you'll just have to keep hoping" she smiled "You go on to sleep tomorrow a big day I don't want to put you out" he wasn't convinced "I'll be fine I promise" she lies.

Tai: "Ok fine good night sleep tight" he graves his bat checks behind the door gets ready to swing, realizing nothing was there disappointedly tilts his head and heads out. Kari only giggles at his brother.

But as soon as he leaves she pictures that last horrible scene in her dream and begins to cry once more until she puts her self to sleep.

* * *

Well that's the beginning hope you liked it sorry for my lousy writing but give me a break I'm just a kid ok teen…. But still.

Anyways Read & Review please. I would love to hear what you guys think.


	2. Chapter 2:Is She An Angel?

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or any of the characters for that matter. If I did well I think that all of us Takari fans would be a lot happier.

* * *

Digi-Cap 2: Is She An Angel?

The next day Kari awoke still a bit tormented but that all changed when she remembered what day it was. "It's the first day of school" she yells as she jumped out of bed. "Finally I'll get to see every one" she soon found her mind drifting off to Takeru, until…

Tai: "Kari your boyfriend is going to be here and your not going to be ready!" he yelled from a cross he hall.

Kari: "He's Not My Boyfriend" she yelled back opening the door so he could hear her.

Tai: Already at the door "Yeah then why did you wake up screaming his name last night" as soon as he said this Kari blushed. "Your going to be late" in a sweeter voice he smiles and then leaves.

Kari quickly begins to get ready she had to look extra beautiful for Takeru today since it was the first time in weeks they would see each other. It took her forever to pick out something she liked, but at the end she decided to go with a pink dress and tied a pink ribbon on her neck.

Kari: She stares at the mirror "Her goes nothing" and walks out the room.

Meanwhile

Takeru was walking to Kari's house holding a rose in his hand. Takeru had loved Kari from the moment he laid eyes on her. After not seeing her for so long he eagerly awaited this day for weeks. As he walked he reminisced of the first time he had seen her…..

_Flash Back_

_Around 8 years ago when Takeru was only 7, he was walking with Matt happily going down to his big brother's friend house. Takeru wasn't convinced about going but when Matt told him he had a surprise he couldn't help but go. When they arrived Matt knocked on the door….. _

_Tai: Opens the door "hey Matt" _

_Matt: "Hey" he looks down at T.K. "Oh yeah Tai" points at the boy shyly behind him _

_Tai: "Oh yeah" _

_Both Tai and Matt pull their shy baby brother and sister from behind them. As soon as they looked into each others eyes they knew they would be great friends, though still a bit shy. _

_Takeru: Pulls on Matt's sleeve to bring him down to his level "Is she an angel Matt?" he whispers into his ear. _

_Matt: Laughs "Calm down Romeo" as he tousles T.K.'s hair. _

_Takeru didn't really know what that he meant by that or why he had forgotten his name but what he did know is that he liked Kari. _

_End Flashback_

Before he knew it Takeru was standing in front of Kari's building.

Takeru: "Well here goes nothing" he took a deep breath and headed towards the stairs.

As he was about to go up the stairs, he looks up and there standing in the a ray of light was Kari. Her long hair swerved and almost danced as a soft breeze blew, she truly looked like an angel that had just descended from the heavens in the ray of light. On the other side Kari also saw Takeru. His big blue eyes staring back at her filled with hope and his golden hair also being blown by the wind.

They no longer could hold them selves back they both ran towards each other meeting right in the middle. Kari leaped in to Takeru arm which he more than gladly embraced, they hugged for a long time until they realized that it was turning into something more than a friendly hug plus they would be late. Both took a step back blushing at what had just happen but secretly wanting it to never have stopped.

Takeru: Finally breaking the silence "So how was Spain" he said shyly

Kari: "It was great but I just missed you so much" Takeru face lit up "that is I missed everyone" nervously fixing what she had just said.

Takeru: Some what less happy "Well …we all missed you a lot too" he looks down at the rose "oh I almost forgot here" he hands her the rose (which was red might I add, but don't get to excited that just happens to be her favorite type of flower color & all)

Kari: Her eyes widen and a great big smile appeared in her face along with two big red spots on her cheeks "Thanks Takeru" she kisses him on the cheek.

Takeru: Turns about every color from pink to red imaginable "I….I ..It was nothing"

Now Takeru was sure she was an angel, Kari had taken him to heaven and back with just one kiss. He was convinced he had to tell her how he felt, but for now he would be content with just walking her to school.

* * *

Hopefully you liked their first little encounter, sorry if you found my descriptions were kind-a corny or lame but as I have said before this is my first story hopefully I'll get better…. Hopefully

Anyways Read & Review tell me what you thought I promise I'll take it into consideration.


	3. Chapter 3:Does She He Like Me?

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or any of the characters for that matter. If I did well I think that all of us Takari fans would be a lot happier.

* * *

Digi-Cap 3: Does She/He Like Me?

Takeru and Kari arrive to school and were relived that they had 3 classes together including first (Which lasted 2 hours like most English classes at that age). When they entered they were surprised to see all their friends there Yolie, Ken, and yes Davis who instantly ran to Kari.

Davis: "Kari!" he screams as he ran to her making a big scene causing every one to turn. "Kari! Kari! Kari!" he squealed (Note: its not that I don't like Davis its just that I don't like him getting between Takari love, but either then that he's fine sorry if I offend any Davis fans I didn't mean to) "I can believe its actually you, I knew you couldn't stay away from me for long though!" he boasts, while Takeru rolls his eyes.

Kari: Laughing "Hi Davis" she found his flirting laughable at times, "Hi every" she waved at the others.

Everyone: "Kari!" they began to ask her a million questions that were shortly after interrupted by the teacher and every one had to sit down.

Davis: "Kari come sit next to me" pulling her while Takeru looked with anger as he took the girl he loved.

Kari: "A..a….hhh Da-Davis" she looked at Takeru who at this point was steamed up and then at Yolie. She was hopping to sit next to Takeru.

Yolie: Always being aware of the true feeling both Kari and Takeru had stepped in "DAVIS!! You promised to sit next to me!" she screamed as she graved him and pulled him away "I hardly know any one and I'm not talking to that jerk" (Ken and her had this on and off relationship)

Davis: "B-B-But Kari!" as he is dragged down the class.

Kari: Winks at Yolie, but knows she would have to explain later, smiles "Come Takeru, there's to seats behind those two" she graves his hand pulls him to their seats.

The rest of the period was slow, the teacher was a real grouch so soon both Takeru's and Kari's mind began to drift off.

Takeru: Thinking "I never thought English could get me any more bored then last year" he sights. Then like always his mind begins to drift to the usual, Kari, he slowly begins to turn to look at her making sure she wouldn't notice. "She's so pretty, I don't know how I survived all summer with out her, …… in fact at what point did I begin to need her this bad? " he continues to admire her. "I need to find away to tell her all this, with out babbling" he suddenly frowns "who am I kidding she probably doesn't even feel the same for all I know she could like Davis" he sights once more "well all I can do is hope for the best"

Kari: Thinking "Awww this teacher makes last years classes seem fun I'm so bored" and her mind just as Takeru also began to drift towards him. Discreetly looks over and sees him looking out side, his mind also drifting. "Aww Takeru looks so cute especially when he's deep in concentration, I don't know why I ever left or how I made it through the summer with out him" she sights. "I wonder if he likes me… hum….. I wish there was away to find out" Suddenly last nights dream came to mind, she pictures Takeru lowering his head and becoming lifeless and pale.

A chill ran down her spine she instantly lowered her head in despair. Takeru immediately sensed how Kari was feeling he looks over and sure enough he was right. He puts his had over hers reassuring her that what ever was wrong he was there, usually this was enough but in this occasion that was what was wrong. He was always there when things got rough but she never stopped to think that maybe something could happen to him, and she couldn't live through that.

Noticing she wasn't getting any better he begins to play with her fingers causing her to look into his eyes. Now that was one thing that always left her a Takeru disposal, soon enough she was back to her old self and in fact better than that she was with Takeru and responding to his play.

Kari: Thinking "Maybe it was just a dream, after not seeing him for so long I guess my mind must have been played tricks on me, but oh well right now all of that doesn't matter" she thought as she smiled.

Yolie: "Hey You two class ended like 2min a go are you planning on joining us or keep playing with each others fingers all through out our break" she said tauntingly instantly turning them red along side Davis who was red with anger.

Davis: "Hey T.J. I don't know who you think you are but Kari is my girl" he said as he became redder and madder.

And so the every day fight Davis had with Takeru over his so called "friendship" with Kari began.

* * *

Ok that's Ch.3 I know I was a little slow but I promise it'll get better in the next chapter.

Like always READ & REVIEW Please!


	4. Chapter 4:Leave Takeru?

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or any of the characters for that matter. If I did well I think that all of us Takari fans would be a lot happier.

* * *

Digi Cap 4: Leave Takeru?

The rest of the day Kari spent the day with Takeru, they talked about her trip and what he did and how much they missed each other etc. It was a bit past 8:00pm they had spent the day walking all over the city and had ended up in the park partly to make Davis jealous but mostly to avoid running into people who would ruin their much missed and needed time together.

Kari: Showing him her trip pictures "And this one was in Madrid, I reminded me of you so much see the model has hat just like yours" she smiled and looked over to him.

Takeru: "Yeah but he's not wearing it right" noticing how the young man was very attractive.

Kari: "Your right he couldn't hold the hat next to the way you wear it" she giggles, moving closer to him and setting her head on his shoulder.

For a moment both of them stayed quiet, that is until Takeru realized what time it was.

Takeru: "Tai!"

Kari: Broken up by how he killed the moment "Tai, that's who you were thinking of" said the some what disserved brunette.

Takeru: "No that's no what I meant, that is Tai is going to kill me I need to get you home" now more afraid of the Yagami standing in front of him rather than the one waiting for him at home.

Kari: Giggles "Ok I'll let it slide this time just because I know your right" she goes over and locks their arms together "come on I just got you back today and I don't want to have to look for another best friend any time soon" they walked towards her house.

Takeru: "So you would replace me that easily I'm hurt" he teases and pretends to be mad "There is always that one guy in Spain"

Kari: "Well he was very nice" Takeru instantly stops pretending and seriously becomes mad "but no I like my Takeru the way he is over protective and all besides I could never get use to the way he wears that hat" she laughs and graves on tighter to the now happy blond.

Arriving to the Yagami residence Kari stops a few doors before reaching the actual door.

Takeru: "Huh? What's wrong?"

Kari: "Nothing it's just that Tai is probably already at the door" she smiles

Takeru: "I see, ammm wha-" he is interrupted by a leaning big eyes angel pecking out her lips ready to kiss him on the cheek he blushes before she even touches him and as soon as her soft lips connect to him he once again turns every shade of pink and red . Time stops and he wishes it would remain like so forever.

But it didn't and he is left a mess his eyes are hypnotized staring up, a ridicules yet adorable smile ran from ear to ear, and in his mind only one person remain Kari.

Kari: "See you tomorrow Takeru" waves and enters her apartment.

As soon as he walks in Tai was already at the door

Tai: "Were where were you" before she could even answer "Why are you smiling I'm trying to pun-" he runs out the door "T.K.! just wait till I get my hand on you!" he screams.

* * *

Meanwhile

Takeru is still smiling and will remain smiling for the rest of the day. He heads down stairs and just as he is about to reach the corner of he block Tai's threat is heard.

Takeru: "Not far enough, next time she should try a few more doors before…… but who am I kidding it was worth it"

* * *

Going back to the Yagami house

Kari: Goes out side after her brother and pulls him back inside "Don't you dare hurt a hair on Takeru head"

Tai: All steamed up "No I just won't hurt one I'll yank them all!" his head bright red.

Kari: "Tai! I mean it"

Tai: Calming down, deep down inside he knew Takeru was the one person he could trust with his sister "Fine but pretty boy better be care full I'll be watching" he turns around and heads towards his room.

Kari: "Tai, it was just a friendly kiss on the cheek" she protested.

Tai: Smiles and sweetly laughs "Sure it was Kari, good night" enters his room.

Kari: "was in it?... wait what does he mean by that?"

Hours pass and Kari falls asleep, deep into her rest she fall into the same horrible dream more like nightmare she had had the night before. Every thing happens like it did the night before all up to the point where she is ripped from Takeru, now the creatures holding Takeru were much more horrible and soon she learned much stronger.

Kari: Knowing the out come "Please Don't hurt him!" she cried "Take me but leave him"

Takeru: "What? No Kari let her go!" he demanded

But just as before the two creatures holding Takeru began attacking, this time far more brutally than before and far worse made Kari watch.

As she is drags down below a horrible screech for a voice is heard "Kari Yagami leave the child of hope or he will suffer the consequences along side you!"

Kari wakes once more in her room crying

Kari: "Leave Takeru?"

* * *

That's it Ch.4 hope you liked it I know my writing isn't the best but from this point on the story gets more interesting.

Like Always Read & Review.


	5. Chapter 5:Kari Avoiding Takeru?

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or any of the characters for that matter. You all know my philosophy on the matter.

P.S. From now on () that means thinking, I got tired of writing "thinking" over & over. I know lazy

* * *

Digi Cap 5: Kari Avoiding Takeru? 

The next day Kari awoke with a blank look in her eyes, those eyes that were once a light colored hazed were now black. She woke up earlier then usual she had made up her mind she rather stay away from Takeru knowing that he was safe, then stay by his side knowing she would cause his death.

_Minutes later…. _

Tai: "You're up early …. Why?" He glares at her "where are you and blonde going?" he asks worried and annoyed.

Kari: "Ah..huh" the thought of Takeru upset her "No I'm going to school early today" she pauses "alone" she mumbled

Tai: "Ok well just tell prince charming to keep….. " looks at her "Alone why?" though he didn't like any one being near his sister he knew Takeru would protect her "you two are like attached at the hip"

Kari: "Yeah aumm" she turns away "That's what I wanted to ask…..could you tell him that this whole week I'llBeWalkingAlone" she said it so fast Tai barely made out the last words.

Tai: "Why… What did he do?" said the spiked hair boy with a fist forming.

Kari: "Nothing!" she screamed "Look Tai I'm going to be late please tell Takeru for me…. I'll see you later" she storms out.

_Later On ….. _

Takeru was walking depressed that Kari hadn't asked him to come or even worse was avoiding him for some reason.

Takeru: Kicking a can that was in his way "I just don't get it one day she's kissing me then the next she's avoiding me" he breaths deeply "maybe it is just my imagination, she probably just has stuff to do" he arrives at school looks up at the building "but it can't just be that I know her to well I have to find out what's wrong with her"

Takeru arrives to class and his eyes out of instinct go directly to Kari, but what he saw wasn't the usual cheerful Kari, it was a gloomy Kari. It broke his hear to see her this way, with out a minutes thought he rushed over to the depressed child of light.

Takeru: "Hey Kari" he says sitting down next to her.

Kari: Not even looking at him manages to mumble out in a soft voice "Hey" (this is going to be harder then I thought what was I thinking it's going to drive me crazy not talking to him)

Takeru: Tries to make their eyes meet "Humm a.a.a… Kari are you ok?" but fails.

Kari: "Yeah" wipes a tear from her eye.

Takeru: (Is she crying… now I know there's something wrong) tries once more to make their eyes meet "You sure" and fails once more, she tilts her head "Ok …but you know I'm always here and I've known you for…."the teacher walks in and interrupts him.

The rest of the day Kari manages to keep Takeru away from her, as much as possible anyways. In class she stuck to her work and said little to him, during break she left as soon as he came near, and she even manages to walk home with out him.

_At the Yagami residence days later….. _

Kari had made it home a week that had started bad and ended worse. Avoiding Takeru wasn't easy but she had managed to keep him away, but every day brought a new challenge. She had to think of a way to make Takeru stay a way even hater if she had to.

As she opens the door she finds a note:

_Have soccer practice won't be home till 9. _

_Tai. _

Kari though for about an hour until she had it she knew what she had to do for Takeru sake, and she would put her plan into action.

_At the __Takaishi/ __Ishida residence…_

T.K. and Matt's parents had left to a buisness trip for a few months ironacly together and both T.K. & Matt were living together for a while

Takeru arrives at their apartment to find his big brother cooking which wasn't pretty sight, the kitchen was a mess condiments were all over the place, spilled milk mixed with hot sauce, and Matt's face was covered in black smoke, and only a grin on his face showed while he walked towards him with a plate that seemed to be filled with some type of lumpy, green, red spotted brick ready for Takeru to try it.

Matt: "Hey little bro, guess what I made you!?" he said as he tried to scoop some of brick like food.

Takeru sighted and looked down

Matt: "What's wrong? Usually you jump for joy when I cook" he said sarcastically.

Takeru: "I'm not in the mood!" he shrieked

Matt: Stares at him "Since when do you yell at your loving brother like that?" he leaps towards him and graves him in head lock.

Takeru: "MATT!!! Let go that doesn't work on me any more" protested the blonde while the other blonde messes with his hair with his fist. "Ok …..OK I give now let go" he pushes Matt into the couch.

Matt: "Works every time" looks over and sees his brother become depressed. "Teeks?"

Takeru: "Ohh….amm…. well its Kari, she ….ahh…"

Matt: "Look Teeks I already know you-e-r amm feelings for her, so why don't we just get passed that"

Takeru: "Ok….. wait how did…."

Matt: Laughs "Come on T.K. practically everyone knows about your feelings towards Kari but her" (and that could be said about her as well)

Takeru: "Ok well it all started…."

About an hour later Matt had passed down his wisdom to his younger brother, Takeru knew what he had to do……

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter, sorry I took so long I had a lot of HW plus I had writers block that's why this chapter wasn't all that great. 

Anyways **Read** & **Review** please it helps with my writers block.


	6. Chapter 6:Dakari?

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or any of the characters for that matter. You all know my philosophy on the matter.

* * *

DigiCap 6: Dakari?

_Monday morning in front of the __Takaishi/ __Ishida residence…. _

Takeru: "I don't know Matt …. Ammm…"

Matt: "Just trust me Teeks all chicks love jewelry, it'll make things run smoother" seeing as how Takeru wasn't looking any better "just get in" he says pushing him into his car.

A few minutes later Takeru and Matt arrive at Takeru's school late might I add.

Takeru: "You just had to stop to flirt to those girl" said the young blonde while getting out of the car.

Matt: "Hey I have to attend to my fans ….Anyways laters Teeks go show them that it runs in the family, make me proud" and just like that he was off.

Takeru: "Yeah that's easy for you to say" looks ahead to the school and chocks up, though not for long a bell snaps him out of it "Oh … now I'm going to be late"

_Meanwhile in class ….. _

The usual happens Kari arrives to class and Davis like clock work runs to her screaming and yelling and doing all sorts of stunts to show off, though by now the class had gotten use to Davis and paid no attention.

Davis: "Kari!!! Kari!!! Kari!!!" trips but resumes "Kari! Kari! Kari!... Hi!" he blurts out all out of breath.

Kari: Laughing "Hey Davis"

The others (Ken & Yolie) follow.

Yolie: Whispers to Davis "You did that on purpose" giggles "big soccer player tripping"

Davis: "I don't know what you're talking about" he protested nervously

Yolie: "Well you know…. t-that was you know KindaNice" she mumbled under her breath as fast as she could.

After Yolie's comments Davis was full of it, he flirted, joked, and showed off, (the usual Davis things) even more so than usual. Though most of it was to impress Kari, he like every one else was worried about her and tried their best to cheer her up, and for once something that Davis set out to do turned out pretty decent. Kari forgot for a few minutes about the whole nightmare, while Davis intrigued her with one of his stories.

Davis: "…and just then I flipped and hit the ball mid air I must have stayed in the air for a good minute" she giggles in disbelieve "ok maybe it was more like 15 sec. but who can tell those are just small details"

Kari: Still giggling "Oh ..Davis those are not small details" both of them continue laughing to the point where they don't notice Takeru standing next to them.

Takeru: "Ahhhhmmmm….. am I interrupting any thing" says the now depressed blue eyed boy.

Kari: Instantly turning the other way "Don't worry" hesitates "Class was just about to start anyways"

Even Davis was surprised by Kari's response and out of respect leaves, though he hated to admit it Takeru and Kari were meant for each other. Takeru was now dishearten and now he knew for a fact that there was something wrong, but because of that now more than ever he knew he had to be there for her. The rest of the day Kari avoided Takeru and was successful, mostly because he let her but as soon as the last class ended Takeru stopped her before she could leave.

Takeru: "Kari! wait"

Kari: "I have things to do T.K. I can't stay" she says trying to brush him off and walks towards the door.

Takeru: (T.K. she usually calls me Takeru) looks down, "It's kind of important" the child of hope insists while he quickly covers the door with his arm.

Kari: Couldn't avoid him and his big sad blue eyes that for the first time in weeks made contact "Ok" she responds dazed and lost in his eyes.

Takeru: "But not here"

Kari: "um… the park"

Takeru: "Yeah that's perfect" they grave their things and leave.

_At the park…… _

Both Takeru and Kari were both silent, not a word was said until they reached the park. Takeru directed Kari to a bench under a big tree. He had always pictured them together under that tree, even though he had hoped under better circumstances. Even then upon arrival to the tree it took them a while to start talking.

Kari: She loved the few minutes she had spent with Takeru but she knew it couldn't last "So what did you want to talk to me about" she broke the silence with a cold tone of voice.

Takeru: "Ah…umm.." he has noticed her cold reproach "It's hard to know were to begin, but….." he took a long pause digs deep into his pocket and takes out a small rectangular box "May be this can help" he opens it and inside is a beautiful pink necklaces that resembled her crest of light that sparkled from the small amounts of light that pass through the tree's leafs. "T-this … t-this is j..ust " he scrunches his hands.

Kari: "T-Takeru I ….I…."

Takeru: "This is just something I wanted to give you because …. Because we've been friends for years and I know your going through some things that perhaps you don't want to tell me but just know I'm always here for you no matter what." He leans over and puts on the necklace.

Kari: (I can't believe you Takeru your so kind I push you away and make you go through hell and you still think of me first) her eyes begin to water.

Takeru: "No Kari! I didn't say all of this to make you cry please don't….." Kari remains quiet.

Kari: (I have no choice, your going to hate me Takeru) "That's not why I'm crying….. I'm crying because you just don't get it" she dries her tears

Takeru: "Then Why!? Because I just don't know what to do and its breaking my hear to see you like this because….. because I lo…..! " his interrupted by Kari.

Kari: "Your Getting Between Davis And I!!!!" she blurs it out with tears streaming down her face, she pauses not really knowing what she had just said.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope I get reviews, I would really like to know if I'm doing good or should I just stop writing. R&R please. 


	7. Chapter 7: Maybe Its Better This Way?

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or any of the characters for that matter. You all know my philosophy on the matter.

**Thanks to those who read my story and reviewed, I get hits but yet only 2 people answer, please if you read, review even if its to tell me you hate my story that way from your reviews I can improve it or just stop writing it if its that bad. So please I'm waiting to see more responses.**

P.S. I updated my profile for those who have gone to see it there was nothing before but now there is.

* * *

Kari walks into the house to find yet another note from Tai notifying her of his late soccer practice. Socked in her own despair and tears Kari's body gave in and she collapsed in to the floor reclining on the front door while tears began to flow from her already red puffy eyes. 

Kari: "I can't believe I did that to him" she manages to get out in between her sobs

_Flashback to the park…. _

Kari: Stared at Takeru how as soon as he herd those painful words lost the spark in his eyes, he looked down and after a while stood up "…….T-takeru?"

Takeru: Sill looking at the floor "………. You don't need to say anything else I can assure you I get it now" he pauses and continues with a crack in his voice "and... if that's how you feel….. then I hope for the best for Both of you" he turns around and begins to run.

Kari: Stands up and is ready to go after him "Ta!…" but stops "Its better this way…… hopefully you'll forgive me Takeru" she watches him run in the distance until he was out of sight, she feels hot sensation run down her face, before she knew it she running home with tears uncontrollably reaching from her eyes to the floor.

_End flashback…… _

_At the same time some where in Odaiba ……. _

Takeru was running with no direction, his mind wasn't in control his legs were just carrying him forward, though not for long, he had been running for almost an hour and they soon gave in, he collapsed on the side walk. He reached up and put his head in his hands, a wet sensation snapped him out of his "trance" he looked around and saw no one, as a matter of fact he didn't know exactly were he was or how he had gotten there in the first place. He whipped off the tears from his face. No use, a new stream formed. Takeru began his attempt to get up but all the running he had unconsciously made left him weak and all he could manage to do was drag his body to a near by wall were he reclined. Now his mind was back in control and now he remembered every thing……

Takeru: So many emotions were tangling up and mixing inside of him, all he could do to release them was scream into the nothingness he had wondered into. Once more calm, or as calm as one can be after the person they loved confess being in love with some one else. "I was ready to give you every thing I had…… I gave you very thing" he mutters sadly. "Davis? Why him? What does he have that I don't? Any one but him!! " his voice raises filled with anger. His emotions sprung out of control "Maybe ….. maybe it better this way …. If she's happy …. Then ….. I'll be happy as well" he stops "I'll keep my distance."

Hours passed and Takeru spent most of the day in the side walk thinking of what to due but ultimately he came to the conclusion that he would let her and Davis be, after all the one thing he wanted was to see her happy and safe, and if that meant Davis then that was that.

_Back at the Yagami residence….. _

Kari hadn't moved since she arrived, so many thoughts came rushing at her all of them had one person in mind Takeru. She knew he must have been hurting, and what was worse was that she had inflicted that pain. His soft painful voice echoed in her mind, the last words that he had said to her cause her to cry and cry and eventually made her fall asleep. Her mind drifted and she found her self once more in that awful nightmare that she had had every night since her return to Japan…….

Kari: A sad forced smile formed on her face "So … I guess I'm back here, and this time I'm sure I'll be alone ……Its for the best" as soon as she spoke dark water submerged her and she swam with the hope of drowning, death would end her misery, but death never came, only more darkness that stole bit by bit her light and strength.

_Some where in Dark Ocean…… _

Millions of dark figures surrounded something that looked like a thrown, the person or thing sitting on it was covered by the shadows of darkness.

One Of the Shadow-ish figures: "Mas-sster it is done" said the creature in a slithery tone, "The Child of Light is alone the three that she relied on are too busy to notice or can't get to her."

Master: "What of the Child of Hope!?" demanded the creature.

One Of the Shadow-ish figures: Squirmed upon the horrible screeches of his master's voice "G-Gone left her"

Master: "Are you sure! He alone can ruin all my plans and take her way from me!" the creature in front of him shakes his head in reassurance "For your sake it better be so!"

* * *

Well that's Chapter 7 hope you liked it, later to come in Ch.8…… 

Who I this so called master?

Will Takeru truly leave Kari?

Is there going to be a Dakari?

Can Takeru stop Kari from drifting into the Dark Ocean out side of her dreams?

Anyways like Always Please **Read** & **Review**!! I love to hear what you guys have to say it actually inspires me to add to the story.


	8. Chapter 8: What If No Light & No Hope?

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or any of the characters for that matter. You all know my philosophy on the matter.

Devilishgiirl, yeah of course I know who you are hehe, anyways thanks for the review. Yeah what attracted you to my name?

To every one else thank you for reviewing!

* * *

DigiCap 8: What If No Light What If No Hope?

A few weeks passed slowly and painfully for Kari as well as for Takeru ever since that faithful afternoon both digi-destined had said but a few words. Takeru hated the fact that Kari "liked" Davis but he loved her to the point where his feelings didn't matter. He had traded spots with Davis in class so now Davis sat next to Kari, because of this there were few interactions between them or with any one for that matter; they both just had their hope taken away.

As for Kari, she had that same recurring nightmare were she would just drift in dark water or walk endlessly in he dark world. The nightmare was draining her strength, she was afraid to sleep so she was constantly sleepy, she wouldn't eat either so she had gotten thinner then usual. Problems with Takeru made it worse, she felt lost and seeing him still depressed because of her made her miserable, her over all appearance was sad to see, it was as if she had some sort of incurable sickness. Both Kari and Takeru had no light to guide then they were lost in their own darkness unable to see the word around them.

_Some where in the Dark World……. _

The dark figures seem to have gotten much stronger since last seen.

Dark creature: "Master the Child of light is at her worse" he said with an evil smirk on its face.

The so called Master rose and all the creatures bowed as he did, he walks forward and his face was finally visible…….Lucemon! (A/N Ok I picked Lucemon because his name mean light and it seemed kind of right for the story; a fallen angel)

Lucemon: "Excellent, then its time to bring her to me" the little angel boy commands "Now! Bring her at once! With her by my side I can finally escape this world and place my self in the right full thrown of the Digital World, and from there the rest will fall"

Dark Creature: "As you command Master"

Lucemon pleased with his plans turning out as he had hoped retunes to his thrown and in front of him is an image of Kari; he admires her and extends his hand as if trying to touch her face.

_Returning to the real world ……. _

Kari walked home after a long week all she wanted to do was get home. She was walking incredibly slow and holding on to the walls next to her often to keep her from falling. The day were now cold so it made it even more difficult to walk against the wind, and though she was weak something kept her moving, something she held on to every time she felt she was going to collapse (Aside from the wall obviously), it hung around her neck covered by her clothes.

Kari: (I just want to sleep I don't think I can keep my eyes open for much longer) as she said this she took out the necklace Takeru had given her (What's the point I can't even be next to the person I love) she losses balance and is forced to stop and recline her body on a near by wall.

_Mean while ……. _

Takeru also walked home, he usually waited a few minutes before heading on home to avoid bumping into Kari. Takeru didn't want to go through the pain of seeing her from afar without the possibility of even talking to her.

Takeru: (Davis doesn't know what he has….. why doesn't he just ask her out it's better then seeing Kari all depressed) the blond was looking to the floor he now mostly always walked with his head facing down. But for some reason something made him look up and to his surprise Kari was a few steps in front. (Oh…. No) he is about to turn around when he notices she is struggling to say up. "Kari? …… Kari!" the blond yells as he drops every thing and runs to her.

Kari: "Hu?... T-takeru?" she tries to turn around but in her attempt falls, only to land in Takeru arm.

Takeru: "Kari! What's wrong!?" the panicking boy held her in her arms running his eyes through out her whole body trying to find something physically wrong with her. But he knew very well that what ever was wrong wasn't apparent to the eye. "You're really cold Kari…. Let's get you home" he begins to stand up with her in his arms.

Kari: "Takeru….. wait" she murmured softly and with great difficulty

Takeru: "For what? …. No Kari you need help"

Kari: "Listen to me Takeru….. Please" the boy kneels and resumes his position

Takeru: "O-k, w-what is it?" for some reason his blue eyes begin to water, like he knew she was going to leave him, in response he holds her tighter, hoping that would help but knowing it wouldn't.

Kari: "I-….. Takeru I'm sorry please forgive me" tears roll down her face

Takeru: "I have nothing to forgive Kari you….."

Kari: "Ok now I'm ready" the brunette closes her eyes and begins to turn gray and transparent

Takeru: "Kari!? No wait hang in there you can't just give in you can't just leave me" he pulls her closer and holds tighter but its no use she is gone. Takeru eyes widen and tears splash were the girl use to lie, he is left speechless in his own despair looking at his hands.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it

Ok I really got inspired in this one hehe I expect to read your responses from the chapter and if many people review I promise to update it soon ….

**R&R **


	9. Chapter 9: What Did YOU Do?

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or any of the characters for that matter. You all know my philosophy on the matter.

DigiCap 9: What Did YOU Do!?

A boy kneels on the ground staring at his hands, with great sadness in his eyes, then a thought strikes him and the sadness is consumed with hate stand up and picks up both his things and the girls and runs back in the direction he was coming from.

_Back at school …….. _

Davis: "Its not my fault you all got punished" complains the goggle headed boy

Yolie: "Don't even start Davis! You're the one who started it" yells the purple headed girl with a fist rising

Ken: "You think you have it bad I was the one caught in the cross fire, Cody luckily is the only one who didn't get punished"

Cody: "I have the good fortune of not having class with Davis"

Davis: "All's I know is that we're out early thanks to me" boasts the boy with a smile

Yolie: "We wouldn't of even been held back in the first place if it wasn't because of you!" the girls eyes turn into fireballs

Cody: "Ok you two that's enough"

Ken "He's right" said the boy as he held Yolie back from jumping on Davis

Cody: "Oh T.K. good you can help ……." The blond approached with no expression on his face and with out a word punches Davis straight in the face "Ahhh!!! T.K.!"

Yolie: Being released by Ken "I never thought T.K. had it in him, well he did what we all have dreamt about but never did"

Ken: "Yolie!" said the boy holding Davis back once he got up of course

Cody: "Yeah a bit of help would be nice" he now holding is DNA partner back

Davis: "What's Your Problem T.J.!!!!" said the boy struggling to get loose and fight back.

Takeru: "YOU!!! You're my Problem! You And Your Stupidity!" the blond also struggling to get loose.

Davis: "Ok buddy then lets settle this right here right now!!"

Ken and Cody: "Yolie!!" both losing their hold on the boys

Yolie: Steps in between the two out of control boys "Ok You two fighting never solved anything"

Takeru: "Oh this time it will!"

Davis: "Lets go pretty boy!"

Takeru: "I'm going to wipe that smug mouth of your face"

Davis: "Yeah I'm so scared I'm shaking in my goggles"

Cody: "STOP!!!!!!" all four kids turn to look at the younger but wiser boy. "Now that your all listening" turns to Takeru "What's the matter…… your not usually like this tell us what's wrong"

Takeru: "Kari….. Kari!" he turns to Davis and looks at him with scorn in his eyes

Davis: "Kari …. What's wrong with her!? …… Where is she!? What Did YOU do!?"

Takeru: "You! You're the ONE!... She's gone ….. She's GONE! Because of him…… him and his dimwitted, self centered, egomaniac, all talk attitude!" Takeru now was crying without realizing it.

Davis: "Gone where? ….. Wait what did I do? …… Is it because I asked her out?"

Takeru: "What!? …… Then… then why …. I don't know what's wrong then"

Ken: "T.K. your not making any sense. Where's Kari?"

Takeru explained to them what had happen and his idea that she was in despair because Davis hadn't asked her out. But know his whole philosophy had been shattered upon Davis's statement.

Davis: "Then what are we sanding around here for lets go find her!"

Takeru: "Where we don't know where to start" which was a lei he knew where but he hoped it wasn't so

Ken: "The dark ocean" the boy shivered at the though of it

Takeru: "Yeah….. I know but….."

Ken: "I don't think I can open a gate any more, you need to have darkness to open it"

Cody: Well first of all we have to tell the others and……. And we don't have our digimon.

All five kids hadn't really though about that and were discouraged by it, all except Takeru.

Takeru: "I'll fight them my self if I have to!" yelled the boy filled with anger, he gives them his things and leaves.

Davis: "Wait if you think I'm going to let you be the hero your dead wrong" he also gets up

Cody: "Wait you two we have to think about this we can't just run like chickens with our heads cut off" both boys ignore him a go their separate ways. "Well I guess its up to us to tell the others and cover for them"

Yolie: "Oh then….." gets up and runs her own way as well

Cody: "Wait!! Ohhhh….. I'm thinking it's just us then" looks at Ken both boys sigh.

_Mean While in the Dark Ocean……… _

Kari awoke along the shore of the Dark Ocean, she had been out cold for a while but luckily she had regained some of her strength.

Kari: "Ohhh….. where am I" holding her head and looking around "No!... Why am I so surprised I knew this would happen sooner or later…… it was the sooner part that I was worried about" looks down a her self "What in the world am I wearing"

She had on an old looking dress, strapless that tighten at her wais up as much as possible and was puffy from her wais down. The dress was white but not entirely it had a black design on it and to top it all off on her head there was a tiara.

Kari: "Is this some ones idea of a joke….. well let see how did I get here…… am I dreaming again?" remembers the last moment spent in the real world "Takeru!!" she sits down on the sand "Well at least I know he's safe, and ….. how bad could it possibly get for me?" the brunette looks to the dark ocean and awaits her fate.

That's it. Hope you liked it.

_**R&R **_


	10. Chapter 10: Despair?

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or any of the characters for that matter. But I do own "Dream Or Nightmare" so for now Takari will have to live on in here jeje.

Ok First of I would like to thank every one who reviewed

Second I would like to take into consideration **princess-eli** suggestion in changing the format of the story, personally using this thingies : (e.g. Kari : "blah ...blah" ) helps me write the story but if most of you think it better with out them I'll stop using them ... _**please let me know what you think **_

* * *

DigiCap 10: Despair?

_Along Side The Dark Ocean….. _

After a about an hour of waiting Kari had realized that who ever had brought her here wasn't in any rush to do what ever it was that "it" was going to do.

Kari: Sigh "Well this place isn't much on hospitality" looks around "This place has grown since last I saw" the beach had extended, alike the forest, and past the forest mountains that most likely would be followed by a desert. "My best chance is for me to look around" she gets up and begins to walk long side the ocean.

_Meanwhile Deeper In The Dark Ocean….. _

Lucemon: "WHAT!! You Useless Waste Of Energy!"

Dark Figure 1: "B-but ….. master we did our best" is squirms at the glare of the fallen angel

Dark Figure 2: "The Child Of Hope was there …and ….. and that's why we couldn't bring her all the way"

Dark Figure 1: "W-We'll look for her and bring her a once she can't be to far master"

Lucemon: "No! If You want something done right you have to do it yourself" he rises and extends his hand "As for you…." With one swipe of hand both its followers were destroyed.

_Back In The Real World…… _

Takeru: "Kari! ……Kari!!!! ….. KARI!!!" the blonde boy yells across the ocean lying in front of him. (Its no use she won't call on me) he looks down and sees three shadows and turns around "Yolie, Sora, Mimi what are you doing here?" (A/N Mimi had returned from America and was here to stay)

Yolie: "We're here to give you this" she hands him his backpack "Its filled with food, blankets, a small first aid kit, the basics and of course your D-3's even with out our Digimon they can be some use"

Takeru: "Thanks but…… why?" takes the bag and looks at them suspiciously

Sora: "Look T.K. while the guys may be too thick headed to realize it (especially Tai and Davis), but we're not, we know you're the only one who can bring Kari back you've done it before and we know you'll do it again" she smiles at him, but Takeru just looks down.

Takeru: "This time….. t-this time I doubt I can…… she doesn't want me around her!"

Mimi: "Owww!!!! T.K." Takeru tries to interrupt "NO! just listen….. you're not going to get her back if you keep wallowing in your own self pity... with that attitude of course you won't get her back" still noticing Takeru wasn't any better "And furthermore if she doesn't want you then Too BAD!" smiles "for her because we're not giving up on her…. Are we?"

Takeru: "No ….. No! I'm never going to give up"

Sora: Both her and Yolie were shocked and staring at Mimi "How's that for the Child of Sincerity"

Takeru: "But then how do I get to her, you have to help me"

Yolie: "Hummm ….. All I know is that I never want to go back there again….. poor Kari she must have really been in despair to travel there without a D-3 just like when Ken when he was the Digimon Emperor and even I was hurting when I visited that world"

Takeru: "Despair?... That's It…. That's how I'm going to get there" he turns and runs as close as he can to the ocean and falls along side it. All three girls only look at him while he grabs his D-3 in his hands and holds it tight (All I have to do is think hard and concentrate on all the hate, anger, sadness, and despair I have felt over the last few weeks)

Yolie: "Do –Do you guys think he can do it?" she looks at the two other girls with worry

Sora: Smiles "If he can't then no one can"

Mimi: "And I'm sure he can" all three girls hold hand and look over at Takeru who at a distance begins to turn gray and in the blink of an eye disappears.

_In The Dark World……. _

Takeru opens his eyes to find not the blue ocean but the dark one. He immediately gets up and begins his search.

Takeru: "I'm here….. I –I actually made it" looks around "Humm …. Kari?...Kari!!!"

_A Good Distance Away….. _

Kari had made her way up a cliff that over looked the whole beach.

Kari: "I wish that what ever brought me her would just hurry up and get here" she plays with her necklace and kisses it "Takeru…… I wonder if you're ok" she closes her eyes to better picture Takeru

Takeru: "Kari" a very dim voice is herd

Kari: "I can almost hear his sweet voice calling me" sigh

Takeru: "Kari"

Kari: "No ….. wait …. That is Takeru!" she quickly gets up and looks across, and there he was very far of course but still his two big blue orbs shined. Kari finds her way down and begins her way to him.

Kari ran to Takeru as fast as her legs could carry her, and soon enough Takeru also spotted her and began running to her. So many thoughts ran through Kari's head and before she knew it she had to streams of tears running down her face, though not of joy but of a horrible feeling she had never experienced when looking at Takeru.

Takeru: "Kari!" he opened his arms to embrace her but is met with something completely different.

Kari: "No! What Are You Doing Here! You Idiot! Why Did You Come!" Kari screamed while pounding on his chest "You Idiot!! NOW YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!!" she pushes him away only for a second and then retrieves back to him wrapping her arms around his waist and crying into his chest.

Takeru: "Ka-" he decides to stay quiet and only hold her tight in his arms and make her feel safe, Kari in the mean time continues to cry.

A few minutes pass and Kari calms down a bit, she stops crying but still has a great sadness in her eyes. She remains wrapped around Takeru embrace and not once, even for a second releases him.

Takeru: Breaking the silence only to see if she was ok "Ka—ri are …are you ok?" he strokes her hair gently

Kari: "owwww …. Takeru I'm fine…. But.." she sobs as she holds on tighter

Takeru: "Kari what did you mean earlier?" he asks as he lifts up her head with his hands and wipes off her tears

Kari: She says quiet for a bit and then continues "I'm sorry Takeru I-I didn't mean to yell at you or …. Or call you am-mm" she stops and looks down in shame

Takeru: Lifts up her head once again a looks into her eyes that unlike his had been consumed by the gray world "Don't worry about it but…… that's not what I meant …… I was referring to what you said last"

Kari: "I don't want you to die Takeru!!! I just don't want you to get hurt because of me" she begins to cry once more into his chest "Promise me …." She sobs "Promise me that if anything goes wrong you won't get hurt…. That you'll stay way"

Takeru: (I can't promise you that Kari) he forces a smiles at her "I – I" he crosses his fingers "I promise" she looks up at him and smiles back "But you're going to have to tell me every thing that happened this last few weeks… and why you lied to me. Ok?"

Kari: "Ok" she answers a bit nervous "Lets find some where to talk ….. its kind of a long story"

* * *

Ok That's it for this chapter. Hope You all enjoyed it. 

Like always please **_R&R_**! (**Specially about the : please**)


	11. Chapter 11: Who You Care For The Most?

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or any of the characters for that matter. But I do own "Dream Or Nightmare" so for now Takari will have to live on in here jeje.

Thank You All for the reviews plus I've re-organized the story hope you all like it

* * *

DigiCap 11: Who You Care For The Most? (I didn't really know what to title it...sorry) 

_A Few Hours Later Back In The Real World…….._

The three girls stood looking at the horizon "Maybe … maybe it was a bad idea to send T.K. by himself" Yolie said worried.

"Hummm….. No we need to have hope" Sora said reassuring them to keep hope "after all he is the child of hope" she finishes with a smile "that and its not like if we had a choice if anything he would have done it with or without our help".

"Ohh oh …. Maybe we should be more worried about ourselves right now" Mimi says as she points to the three guys walking towards them Davis, Matt, and Tai leading them "We're going to have to tell them" she pouts "and there not going to be happy" she laughs nervously

_Around The Same Time In the Dark Ocean…… _

Kari and Takeru had found a cave to pass the night and also talk things out "….and that's why I didn't want you to be here Takeru" Kari finished telling him the awful nightmare that drew them apart. She sat on the opposite side of the cave with her head facing the floor not once attempting to look at Takeru.

The girl waits for a response but the boy stays quiet, taking in every thing that had happened (how could she keep all this from me does our friendship mean nothing) Takeru for once in all the years of knowing each other didn't know what to say (who am I kidding I'm just still butt hurt that she tried to push me away using Davis)

(He probably hates me now, after all I did to him he will never want to speak to me ever again) Kari though as tears began to form in her eyes. The silence was unbearable, until she couldn't hold the tears back anymore Kari had lost her best friend, she got up "I-t's…it's ok if you never want to speak to me" she told him as she ran out the cave.

"Huh?" Takeru watches as she leaves in tears, honestly shocked and unable to move (I'm making her cry ….. I was suppose to come and save her maker feel better and now….) he looks out an sees her run and become smaller in the distance "Kari …… " he mumbles softly "Kari!" he yells as his senses kick in and he runs out after her.

(Now you've done it Kari you lost him) she thinks as she sobs and continues running not really knowing were she was going.

"Kari!" Takeru yells from behind her but she didn't seem to notice him, he was much faster though and catches up to her "Kari…." Takeru graves her by the arm and stops her from running "Kari I…" he stops when he see her looking down in shame "I'm sorry I'm so sorry Kari" he tells her as he pulls her closer and hugs her stroking her hair "I'm sorry …." He repeats it over and over…..

Kari's eyes widen "Why are you sorry for" she begins and holds on to him as tightly as possible "I'm the one who should be sorry….. sorry for everything I did to one of persons I cared for the most"

(Did she just say…?) Takeru smiles and lifts up her head with his fingers "I'm sorry because I wasn't there for one of the persons I care for the most" Kari blushes at his statement but also because she realizes that she had said it first "and now how about we forget about all this I'm sorry things and we go back and figure out away to get you out of this place for good"

"Mhhhhuh …yeah" she smiles and they both walk back to the cave closely together.

_Back In The Real World (Tai's House)…… _

"You Guys Did What!" Tai screamed at the three girls sitting on the couch like bad behaved kids while the boys stood in front lecturing them "Why Would You Let Him Go WITHOUT US!"

"Chill Tai its not like we had a choice" Sora back fired

"Oh yeah I beg to differ" Matt steps in "Now not only is Kari missing so is my baby brother"

"Well he just sorta puffed into mid air technically speaking we had nothing to do with it if anything we increased their chances" Mimi said also stepping in "I mean we don't even know how he did it" with that said Tai and Matt knew they had a point and stepped back.

"Well I Still Don't Like It!" Davis continued "Kari needs us all specially ME!" he wailed.

_Back In The Cave…… _

Kari and Takeru were now sitting next to each other trying to make the best of things. Takeru had gotten a fire going and they were just finishing some of the food the girls had packed for them.

"Yolie sure is a life saver" Kari said trying to make conversation "I hope they don't get into any trouble because of me……..Tai must be worried sick and my parents good thing there not home"

"Don't worry I'll make sure to get you back home soon"

"Thanks Takeru I don't know what I'd do with out you" she shivers as she speaks

"You cold" Takeru asks noticing her shiver

"Yeah a little…..the dress is pretty and all but not very warm" she says as she looks down at herself, while Takeru does the same and quickly turns away with a blush. (Beautiful) is all he could say/think.

"Ah… maybe there's something in here" Takeru says trying to get his thoughts off her and begins to look through the back pack Yolie and the others had given him "Here's something……huh?" he says pulling out ONE blanket and a note from the girls …..

_Takeru, _

_One blanket is all that fits, lucky you, I guess you two will have to share. Think of it like an early Christmas present…….. _

_(along side it was a drawing of something that looked like Yolie winking and giving them a peace sign.)_

_Sincerely Your Worried Friend, _

_Yolie …._

"_Hey Don't forget us" ……oh yeah and Mimi&Sora_

"They did this on purpose" Takeru mumbles

"What was that?" Kari ask after only hearing his mumbles slightly

"Nothing ….ahhhummm here" he hands her the blanket

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine there only one anyways" Takeru assures her though she's not left convinced

Smiling she moves closer to him "I don't mind sharing" Kari lays the blanket over her and Takeru "You don't either right?"

"Of course not" Takeru answers quiet nervous

"Good……" she yawn "good night Takeru" she drowses off and reclines her head in his shoulder

Takeru's heart begins to pound like crazy for having Kari so close and yet her warmth and presence are so simple and feel so right that the nervous feeling disappears "Good Night Kari" he replies as he puts his arm around her waist.

* * *

Ok that's about it for this Chapter…… 

Next to come, Lucemon gives his grand entrance

Like Always _**R&R**_


	12. Chapter 12:Lucemon Tk Whats Difference?

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or any of the characters for that matter. But I do own "Dream Or Nightmare" so for now Takari will have to live on in here jeje.

* * *

DigiCap 12: Lucemon Takeru, What's The Difference?

"Should we wake them?"

"Nah I say we let them sleep a few mo…..What are you doing?"

"I don't think we should stay here any longer"

"Huh" the brunet still not quite awake. There was a soft thump on the side of her ear, a warm aura felt throughout her whole body, and there was tight hold around her waist. 

"Come on sleepy head Gatomon is right its too dangerous to say here" said a flying pig like ball. 

"Five more minutes Tai" she whispered as she griped closer to the blanket and the sleeping boy. 

"Ohhhh come on Patamon I know the drill it'll take her another five more minutes like she said" both Gatoman and Patamon exit the cave to the still dark night/morning, not that anyone could tell in the overall darkness 

"Wait …..Gatomon?" Kari asked opening her eyes. "It couldn't have been ….no but I'm sure I heard her" she looks up and to her surprise finds Takeru still asleep tightly holding on to her. (Ohhh he looks so peaceful like a little boy it be a shame too wake him) Kari stays a few seconds looking at the sleeping boy noting every detail and then slowly manages to get free from him. As soon as she's free her expression shifts to a sad one, she kneels closely to him and pressed her lips against his cheeks, which even in his sleep makes him blush. "I Love You Takeru" she whispers "and I guess this is as close as I'll ever get to telling you" 

_Outside….. _

Kari had spotted tow familiar shapes "Gatomon!" she yelled and ran to her much missed friends "Patamon!!" 

"Kari" both Digimon yelled back, Gatomon at once launched herself into her partners arms it had been so long. Patamon meanwhile headed towards the cave were Takeru slept after his hello of course. 

"Gatomon I missed you so much……Ohhhh Have you been eating right? You feel lighter. You haven't gotten into any fights right? You got a little bruise on your hand. Do you sleep well? You look tired. How's the Digital World? I have been so worried. And the other digimon are they ok? I haven't heard from any of you for a long time……" Kari went on as she gripped her little kitty tighter 

_Meanwhile Inside ……… _

"You sure you've been ok?" asked Takeru 

"Yeah can't you see I've even been working out" Patamon responded as he flexed 

"Ahhh…. Yeah now that you mention it…" he lie not to make his digimon feel bad 

_Once again outside …… _

"Kari your chocking me …." Gatomon tried to make herself heard over her partners questions "Kari….. " her attempt were futile until "KARI!" the brunette stopped and looked down "Yes I've been eating right, No I haven't gotten in any fights. Yes I've been sleeping just fine. The Digi world is fine as far as I know. Last time I checked they were all fine, and if you hold any tighter you'll chock me to death" the cat recited as fast as she could.

"Huh?" she looked at Gatomon who was now purple "Oh I'm so sorry Gatomon" she said loosening her grip "I just missed you so much" 

"I've missed you too but-" the kitty stops and begins to hiss "theres something coming….. something evil" she continued in between hisses 

Kari looks up and tries to put a visual to Gatomon's predictions "I don't see any…." Just as she spoke an incredibly blinding light appeared. When it began to dim a shape began to form; an angle with 12 wings 8 on his back 2 on his head and 2 along his waist, he had markings on his body, golden bracelets on his wrists and ankles, golden blond hair, and finally most disturbing was his two big blue eyes that were so familiar but yet sent a shiver down your spine. (A/N I think you all know what Lucemon looks like right?)

Immediately Gatomon stepped in front of Kari "Who are you and what do you want?" she demanded. 

Lucemon said nothing ignoring Gatomon and just watched Kari intently "you're even more beautiful in person" he whispered to himself. Kari was also watching him but not like he was, she was some how drawn to him for some reason she couldn't explain, almost hypnotized. 

"Hey You Didn't You Hear Me! I Said How Are You And What Do You Want!?" she repeated her self once more now irritated and with an attitude. Again nothing she turns to Kari "Kari!" she yelled as she noticed her friend was in a trance "Snap out of it"

"Huh …err.. ahhh Wh-who are you?" she asked timidly

"I go by many names but you can refer to me as Lucemon the other angel of light …much like yourself" Lucemon answered in a completely different voice unlike his usual one this one was sweet yet fake to everyone but Kari that is. 

"Kari I don't like him I say we call Patamon and T.K." Gatomon said into Kari's ear as she pulled her down.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Kari answered Lucemon fascinated by the angel boy.

"It will all be explained to you" he smiled, similar to Takeru but doesn't even come close to the sweetness of the child of hope "and all you have to do is come with me and your destiny will be clear" he descends a bit and extends his hand out to Kari "Come with me Hikari Yagami"

Kari seemed to still not be herself and was thinking about it long and hard "Patamon! T.K.!" Gatomon screamed as she saw her partner's doubts.

Just a few seconds had passed when Takeru came running almost tripping to where Kari, Gatomon, and Lucemon stood. At once Takeru noticed the evil and cold aura given off by the angel he didn't like him at all. Lucemon also didn't like Takeru he knew well who he was and knew the threat he posed being there and so close to Kari. 

The angel glared at Takeru as he reached Kari "Are you ok Kari?" he asked. Kari was faced with the Takeru big blue eyes that were much more beautiful, she nodded. "Ok good" he smiles graves her from the waist and puts her behind him and returns the glare. 

* * *

Hope you liked it 

Ok well first of I want to apologize for taking so long I've been really busy with school plus I've had writer block sorry

If any one has any ideas let me know between all of them I can probably get inspired (P.S. I don't promise to do every thing you guys suggest)

Also I'm thinking of renaming the story any ideas ? 


	13. Chapter 13: What, When True Colors Show?

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or any of the characters for that matter. But I do own "Dream Or Nightmare" so for now Takari will have to live on in here jeje.

**Clarifications**- Kari and Takeru have been in the Dark World for about half a day since Kari disappearance Friday after school (Using the U.S. School system by the way were they don't go to school on Saturdays)

Lucemon brought Kari but she doesn't know.

Ok hopefully that cleared up a few things

* * *

DigiCap 13: What, When True Colors Show?

"Patamon show him what a real angel looks like" Takeru took out his Digivice and flashed it at his partner then handed Kari hers.

"Patamon digivolve to………" light engulfed the little fellow and "Angemon" he flies above Takeru ready to defend him if the situation arose while Gatomon below also stands in front of the two.

"No wait Takeru" Kari graved on to Takeru arm as she pleaded "What are you doing? Please stop! Gatomon! You too….. Please"

"Stop… for what?" Takeru responded still giving Lucemon the dirty eye

"He's ….." Kari looks at Lucemon and smiles "He seems like a gentle digimon, there's no need for violence, you've never been one to throw the first punch"

"Yes child call off your creature I won't harm _Her_" Lucemon emphasizes on his last words

"See Keru no harm done"

Takeru still not quiet convinced but acknowledging defeat "Fine, Angemon stand aside but just know I'll hold you to your word" he crosses his arms and also stands a bit to the side.

"Fool" in one quick swipe lifts up his arm and sends both Angemon and Gatomon turning up and then with a big boom down hitting the floor feet away from them.

"Gatomon!"

"Patamon!" which had de-digivolved in the process.

"Your turn" just as quick as before Lucemon moves and now stands right in front of Takeru who is now once again between Kari and Lucemon.

"Don't You Dare!" Takeru threatens Lucemon but more disturbing was the glare and the anger to which Takeru eyes where now subjected and aimed towards none other than the fallen angel.

"Move brat or you will end up worse then your pets over there" with a grin Lucemon points at the two fainted digimon

Takeru stands his ground and his stare showing no signs of backing down "Why are you doing this we haven't done anything to you?" Kari still seeing the gentle eyes but now noticing the sinister spark that was hidden before, Lucemon's powers still had some grasp on her but losing control rapidly

"I won't repeat my self another time MOVE BOY!"

Once again Takeru does nothing but stare and adds a smile of defiance which by the way ticks Lucemon off "Ta-Takeru… please just move I don't want you to get hurt because of me" she tries to advance in front of him but he just retains his hold stopping her.

"Fine have it your way" just as before Lucemon raised his arm and faster then any one could make out Takeru was sent flying and just like their digimon before crashing into the sand a few feet away

"TAKERU!" Kari screamed and ran to where the boy laid tears streaming down her eyes and a terrible chill ran down her spine with a bunch of horrible thoughts going through her mind. She reaches Takeru and hesitates a bit before letting herself fall next to his body, "Keru?" her voice cracked as she spoke and her hands trembled as she reached over to caressed his cheek removing a few flocks of hair from his face in the process "Please wake up Takeru I don't know what I'd do with out you …. Please wake up please…" she pleaded over an over.

After a few seconds his blue eyes seem to come back to life, slowly and with great pain they opened "You'd probably be a lot happier" he forced a smile at her

A mixture of emotions overwhelmed Kari, tears of joy and sorrow mixed "Oh Takeru of course not…. I could never live with out you in my life I'd be lost" she bend down and hugged him and began sobbing harder

"What's wrong? ….Don't cry" Takeru said as he managed to return the embrace

"You're hurt and its all because of me" Kari responded

He stays quiet for a bit and then "You know Kar you're the only girl I know that only manages gets prettier when she cries" Takeru pulls apart to look at her "I don't know why I just told you that … but its true"

"Stop it Takeru! Don't talk like that your going to be ok….come on" Kari helps him sit up but he fall into her, in response she only holds him with one hand and smoothens his hair with the other.

"Hikari Now That There Are No Obstacles Its Time To Go" Lucemon demands as he flies down and extends his hand to her.

"She –She's NOT GOING …. Anywhere with you" Takeru manages to blurt out still resting on Kari "Don't go" he turns to Kari who only places her hand on his head motioning him not to worry "Don't Go" he repeats before completely passing out.

"Why are you doing this? Why do you want ME!?" Kari asked Lucemon angry at what he had just done to Takeru

"What Do You Mean? Don't You See My Angle …."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Kari interrupted angrily "I'm not yours" she continued a bit more calm

Lucemon Grins and starts again "We Belong Together _Hikari_ Its As Simple As That, WE Complete Each Other"

"Well I don't want to be with you" she looks down at the passed out Takeru "I already gave my heart to some one else"

Lucemon becomes out raged "You Think I'm Giving You A Choice!? I'M NOT!" he flies back up and get ready to attack once more "NOW MOVE!"

"NO!" Kari tries to cover Takeru with her own body

"No?" Lucemon directs his hands towards Patamon and Gatomon "Which One The Pets Or The Boy"

"What? You Can't!" Kari cries out

"Choose!" Lucemon demands

"I can't …..you can't" Kari looks both ways (How can I choose between them I care for them all the same) she thinks it over "Wait…. What if I go with you …peacefully…Will you leave my friends alone"

"Naturally" Lucemon smiles creep-ly might I add "Come on" he says happily

"Wait … there's one condition though" Kari adds

"Condition!... The condition is that I allow these wastes of space you call friends to live"

Kari ignores is last statement "You have to-…. You have to let me make sure their ok and that they can get home …you hurt them really bad" she ends with new tears appearing on her face

Lucemon thinks it over "Fine just to show you how much I _Love_ You" which was of course only to get Takeru out of the way

"Thank You" Kari thanks him while she represses the idea to vomit after hearing him say that he loved her (I guess that doesn't matter though if it gets them out of here) she holds on to Takeru harder as Lucemon flies off feeling accomplished.

* * *

OK that's it for Ch. 13

Sorry For the lateness I just needed to think about the story and where I was going with it SORRY!

Hopefully I haven't lost any readers please **Review** and assure me you're all still interested!


End file.
